¡Cállate!
by Sthefynice
Summary: Porque no hay mejor manera de callar a una mujer con un beso. O varios.


**¡Cállate!**

 **Sinopsis:** Porque no hay mejor manera de callar a una mujer con un beso. O varios.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Trollei (vale pues, Toei) Animation. No gano nada escribiendo, salvo satisfacción personal.

 **Notas Finales:** Este pequeño one-shot lo tenía en mis documentos hace ya algún tiempo, pero no recuerdo ahora la razón del porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder publicarlo, aunque creo que era por algunos errores ortográficos.

El motivo para que este bebé finalmente saliera a la luz, fue por un comentario que hizo **Scripturiens** , sobre sus Michis headcanons, en el topic de la pareja que pueden apreciar, por el foro _"Proyecto 1-8"_. **Riens** , de inmediato me hiciste recordar este pequeño escrito, espero que te guste, ya que aprovecho para dedicártelo.

Y ahora que vuelvo a re-leerlo... me ha surgido una pequeña idea. Este oneshot encajaría perfecto como una precuela para un reto Michi que **SkuAg** me encargó, juju.

Espero que les guste! ;D

* * *

 **I.**

Si existiera una palabra en el mundo que les hiciera rabiar de manera automática, por alguna extraña razón, sin duda sería el nombre del otro.

No podían verse sin dedicarse unos cuantos minutos en insultarse, en gritarse, en _reclamarse_ a veces por cosas que no venían ya al caso. Pero a estas alturas de la vida sus amigos ya ni se molestaban en entenderlos, en comprender el extraño comportamiento de ambos, mucho menos en separarlos. Tampoco era como si alguna vez llegaron a la parte de los golpes, porque Taichi respetaba a las chicas, por muy odiosas que éstas sean, o bueno, en concreto: por muy odiosa que sea Mimi.

Ella, en cambio, no podía decir lo mismo. Nadie dudaba de su inocencia para algunos temas, casi todos los chicos de primaria la consideraban sumamente hermosa, pero la veían en ocasiones lejanas, como una estrella. Como una estrella lejana, distante y que no necesitaba a nadie a su lado como para poder brillar por sí sola. Ella, la chica excéntrica que no quería participar en ninguna actividad curricular, a saber por qué. Ella, simplemente, Mimi Tachikawa. La compañera de aventuras que ahora, meses después del regreso de todos en el Digi-Mundo, sencillamente él no puede soportar.

Y es que la muy chiquilla era bastante odiosa, se repetía para sí. Le sacaba de quicio porque la muy metiche se incluía en donde no la llamaban, lo trataba como si fuese un simple lacayo, ordenándole cosas como si aún ella creyera que sigue siendo la _princesa_ en el Digi-Mundo. Taichi recuerda como le sacaba de quicio que él le llamara de esa forma, con aquel tono profundamente sarcástico y marcado en su voz, por lo que cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, se lo dice, se lo r _ecuerda_ y es ahí donde la parte aún no explorada de los golpes comienza a tambalear.

A estas alturas, ¿qué no se han dicho ese par de bobos? —Se repiten resignados Matt y Sora, mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa. Desde hace algún tiempo para acá, siguen tranquilamente esa rutina, desde que sus dos mejores amigos empezaron a dedicarse, sin saberlo, más tiempo, más energía en el otro, y no precisamente para hacer manualidades o decirse cosas bonitas.

Las peleas de Tai y Mimi han llegado ya al punto en el que no sólo incomodan a los demás Digi-Elegidos y compañeros restantes, sino que ahora verdaderamente comenzaron a fastidiar.

— ¡Vamos, Odaiba! —Animaba entusiasta Tai, un viernes en la tarde, apoyando sin dudar a su equipo predilecto, viendo el partido en una de las teles de la escuela. Mimi, quién casualmente merodeaba cerca de allí, se despidió rápidamente de sus amigas para seguidamente ir hacia donde el chico de googles se encontraba. Matt estaba sentado en el piso, a su lado y fue el único quien pudo verla de reojo, testigo de su malévola sonrisa.

Ella no dijo nada, únicamente caminó hacia donde la pantalla se encontraba y se puso en medio de ella, tapando todo el partido.

Se vanaglorió de la cara rabiosa del chico, inflando su pecho con mudo orgullo y cruzándose de brazos, a la expectativa sobre que le dirá o qué medida tomará esta vez. Le encanta fastidiarle, así como él le fastidiaba de igual manera, así que en su caso, lo que era igual jamás era trampa.

— ¡Quítate, Tachikawa, que tapas el partido! —Fue lo único que él le alcanzó a decir, atragantándose su ira, todo lo que realmente quería decirle pero que no podía porque algunos profesores merodeaban cerca del pasillo.

Mimi odiaba que le gritaran, de veras que sí. Y eso se lo dejó saber a él en distintas ocasiones, y de distintas maneras; no obstante, él seguía haciéndoselo, sentía que lo hacía adrede. Lo odió aún más por eso.

¿Cómo fue que también llegaron a la parte de mencionarse sólo por los apellidos? Pues no había resultado tan difícil como muchos imaginaban, la mayoría de los Digi-Elegidos evitaban ahora en todo lo posible de no incluir a ambos en los mismos planes de salida, por el bien de la tranquilidad y sano compartir. Sora no podía entender como dos personas que antes tenían poco o nulo trato, ahora se la pasaban pendientes del otro, pero para mal.

La situación dio por completo un giro aquella tarde, en donde Tai tuvo que quedarse hasta la tarde limpiando su salón de clases, porque le tocaba. Meditaba en silencio, rabioso, ideando algún plan o estrategia en dónde pudiera devolverle la jugada a Tachikawa sin salir afectado después de esto. Lo serio es que lo dudaba, la oji-miel era buena con el concepto de venganza, más él no era ningún cobarde y no se dejaría amedrentar. Menos por una chica de un curso inferior, menos por ella.

Escuchó a sus espaldas como la puerta de su salón se deslizó, y se volteó, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla allí, junto con él. Claro que su sonrisa autosuficiente más o menos le daba idea de que estaba haciendo ahí, y tuvo que agarrar con más fuerza su palo de escoba, por si acaso iba a necesitarlo. Ella caminó, campante, moviendo con algo de exageración sus caderas. No vio como una de sus manos agarraba una bolsa llena de basura, y empezó a vaciarla a sus pies.

— ¡Alto, para! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Tuvo que preguntarle, o más bien gritarle, de manera que parara con lo que se supone que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Pues, tú qué crees? Te estoy ayudando con esto, se supone que el salón debe de estar limpio. —Le respondió serena, antes de terminar. Dejó que la bolsa negra de basura también cayera, dirigiéndole ahora una mirada rabiosa, una de sus miradas que sentía, podía traspasarle el alma. —Y ahora no lo está.

Y ahí fue.

Ahí fue donde el vaso se desbordó para él. Ahí fue a donde su poco límite de paciencia y tolerancia llegó a parar. Mimi empezó a abrir su boca, su pequeña pero molestosa boca, iniciando una nueva clase de insultos y pesimismo hacia su persona, hacia todas las cosas que él hacía, hacia todo lo que era sagrado para él, incluyendo la comida y el futbol.

—Encima, te la pasas mirando a cada chica bonita que se te cruza a cada esquina, como si no tuvieras vergüenza. —Gruñó ella, apretando sus puños. —Eres un pervertido, un ruin de lo peor disfrazado de chico bueno, ¡eso es lo que eres!

Tai empezó mentalmente a contar hasta diez, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de calmarse, más sin embargo, no era suficiente. Porque aún podía escuchar la molesta letanía de Mimi, sin tregua alguna a sus palabras. De tantas estupideces sin sentido que decía, no sabía cuál de todas ellas era peor. Más una cosa era segura: quería que ella dejara de hablar, quería que ella desapareciera de ahí, quería su molesto e inquietante silencio de vuelta.

— ¡CÁLLATE, TACHIKAWA! ¡ME TIENES HARTO, TÚ SOLO CÁLLATE!

Al momento de haber rugido sus palabras, tal vez asustando a algunos de sus compañeros en otros salones pero importándole muy poco esto, se sintió liberado. Total, total y absolutamente liberado. Una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios, y se alegró más al notar el semblante de la chica, al ver como su piel estaba más pálida que el propio papel. Sintió que esas palabras debió haberlas dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás, más no había averiguado el por qué se las había ocultado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero oh, su victoria duró muy poco al observar la cara transfigurada de su compañera, ese rictus de amargura y rabia que rara vez era visto por otros, pero bastante común para él. Y Taichi pudo deducir una última cosa: también el vaso de agua se había desbordado para ella.

— ¡TÚ A MÍ NO ME CALLAS, ESTÚPIDO! ¡NO ME GRITES, A MÍ NADIE ME GRITA!

Vio como su nívea palma iba dirigida automáticamente para él, y Tai, siendo de reflejos rápidos, evitó su encuentro de una manera que hasta para él, le resultó inesperada: agarró con fuerza sus manos entre las suyas, y unió su boca con la de ella, logrando completar así, de manera brusca, un beso.

El primer beso para ambos.

Ambos se miraban incrédulos, sin saber que decir o como actuar. Sin ser conscientes aún de lo que todo esto representaba.

Ella fue la primera en romperlo, retrocediendo asustada. —Tú a mí no me callas… —Susurró con la voz entrecortada, su orden perdiendo ahora efecto por su falta de carácter. Él le miró casi de la misma manera, porque desde luego que esto no había quedado en sus planes, demonios.

Ella abrió la boca y de la misma manera, la cerró rápidamente. Le miró con rabia, con rubor en sus mejillas, acortando dos pasos hacia él y le agarró su melena de león para empujarlo hacia ella, a su boca de regreso. Esta vez, ella cerró sus ojos y el torpe choque de labios que habían compartido se estaba pareciendo ahora más a un beso e inesperadamente, Taichi también estaba cooperando a que esto se llevara a cabo. Con timidez, ambos abrieron un poco más sus labios, acariciándose, dejándose llevar como normalmente solían hacerlo en el otro. Las manos de ellas terminaron recostadas en el pecho de él y sus manos le acercaron un poco más a donde él se encontraba.

Sus mentes se encontraban ahora en modo suspensión, pero bastó para que el sonido de risas amortiguadas llegara, escuchando como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas.

Ambos se despegaron del otro, como si de un resorte se tratara. Las risas de Sora y Matt se apagaron por completo al verlos a ambos cerca, lo bastante cerca para que se malinterpretara la situación.

Surgió un pesado e incómodo silencio en el lugar, a medida que los cuatro se miraban. La oji-miel fue la primera en reaccionar, queriendo mirar al chico de mala manera, más nuevamente su rubor en las mejillas y su agitada respiración le delataba.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de su palma estrellándose contra la mejilla del Yagami. Ishida y Takenouchi, los fieles espectadores, se sobresaltaron por su reacción. El herido solo pudo acariciar su ahora roja mejilla, siendo incapaz de devolverle, por obviedad, el golpe y no saber cómo defenderse ante esto, ante su primera cachetada.

—No me vuelvas a gritar más nunca. —Murmuró ella, mirándole de arriba-abajo, temblando de pies a cabeza, tal vez por la ira. Le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta. —Quítate. —Le pidió sin miramientos a Yamato y éste, sorprendido, le obedeció sin mucho rechistar. —Adiós, Sora. —Se despidió de ella, con prisas, desapareciendo finalmente del lugar.

Desde ese día, Tai nunca supo explicarles a sus amigos lo sucedido, porque ni él mismo podía hacerlo, ni él mismo podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas que ella, junto con su manera también de callarlo, le hizo sentir.


End file.
